The Iowa Department of Public Health's mission is to promote and protect the health of Iowans. The provision of safe food service establishments is a collaboration of three entities in Iowa thus promoting and protecting the health of Iowans at times can be difficult. The implementation of EHS-Net in Iowa would provide increased attention, resources, and information about foodborne illness in Iowa and would link Iowa to information gathered nationally in an attempt to promote and protect the health of all persons on a national level. The Iowa Department of Public Health will work in collaboration with the Iowa Department of Inspections and Appeals, the University of Iowa Hygienic Lab, and the Cerro Gordo County Department of Public Health to investigate the incidence of salmonella and fecal and total coliform in restaurants through environmental sampling within the jurisdiction of the Cerro Gordo County Department of Public Health. Additionally key stakeholders will work to address how to better collaborate among agencies, provide training to both an Iowa and national audience, and address other potential causes of foodborne illness like norovirus. The Iowa Department of Public Health, in conjunction with state and national partners, will gather information important in the effort to provide safe food to all citizens by assuring that food storage, preparation and service procedures prevent foodborne illness.